Distract Me
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: My first oneshot! When Puck and Sabrina are trapped in the Snow Queen's homeland and Sabrina asks Puck to answer questions under truth dust, what will happen? T for slightly inappropriate scenes. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this when I finished all my work at school and I was bored. Enjoy! It takes place between books 5&6.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm*Sob* or any of the Bands/ movies mentioned**

Both Sabrina and Puck's teeth were chattering. They were locked in the Snow Queen's homeland. Puck's wings were wrapped around Sabrina to keep the cold away.

"P-p-puck?" Sabrina asked

"Y-y-yea?" He responded

"Could you distract m-me?"

"How?"

"Answer questions while under truth dust." The boy agreed and Sabrina took a handful of the blue powder "Okay... Favourite Band?"

"The Beatles" He replied

"Favourite Song?" Sabrina asked

"Hey Jude by The Beatles"

"Favourite colour?"

"Green"

"Favourite Musical?"

"Tie between _Grease _and_ RENT_"

"First crush?"

"You." Sabrina blushed a deep red.

"Current crush?"

"Still you." If it were possible, Sabrina blushed a deeper red.

"Why do you like me?" Sabrina enquired further.

"You're really pretty, but you're tough too." She smiled

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I met you." The truth dust wore off then.

"Now it's your turn to distract me." Puck said before showering Sabrina in the dust. "First I will ask you your favourites. Band?"

"The Jonas Brothers."

"Song?"

"Love Bug by The Jonas Brothers."

"Colour?"

"Purple."

"Musical?" Sabrina noticed he was asking the same questions.

"_Grease _or_ RENT."_

"First crush?"

"John Pinik." Puck's face fell.

"Current crush?" he asked hopefully.

"You." In his head, Puck rejoiced.

"Why do you like me?"

"You're really cute and handsome, and you know how to fight."

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since we met." The truth dust wore off. "Now we both know we like each other." Puck nodded and was leaning in to kiss Sabrina. When his lips met hers, she found that, unlike last time, she liked it. A lot. She threw her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. His hands went under her shirt, and Sabrina stopped. "I think that's going a bit far," She said, breathless.

"But I'm trying to get you warm." Puck complained, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Sabrina said with the same twinkle. After a few minutes, the door finally opened. But, Puck was on top of Sabrina in a position not polite for company, and they were still kissing. Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and Daphne were behind the door.

"_Lieblings_, what are you doing?" Granny asked. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other. Their hair was messed up, lips slightly swollen.

"We..um..er.." Sabrina stuttered. Uncle Jake was smirking, Daphne was about to explode with joy, and Granny was heavily disapproving

"We were...um... making out." Puck admitted. Everyone had a face that said "Why?" "Well, Sabrina wanted to be distracted and so she used truth dust on me and asked me who I liked and I said Sabrina and then I asked her the same question and she said me." Puck explained, talking so fast you could hardly understand what he was saying. "Oh, and we were trying to get warm."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it." Granny said.

"YAY!" Puck said and leaned in to kiss Sabrina some more.

"Get a room!" Uncle Jake cried. They took his suggestion and Puck flew them to his room.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? It's my first oneshot! Review!**


	2. prologue

**A/N: I know this has been a one-shot for a long time but iizninja asked how they got trapped in the snow queen's homeland. I was curious myself, so I wrote why. Happy Canada Day! This is sort of like a prologue.**

"So what did Granny want us to look for?" Sabrina asked. She and annoying boy fairy Puck were walking through the hall of Wonders

"Truth dust." The boy was very tired, as they had been walking for a long time 

They finally reached the door labeled 'dusts' and they found a blue powder in a bag with 'truth' on it.

They started walking back to the door to the real world, when Puck heard a noise coming from behind a door.

"What's that?" He asked no one. "I'll check it out."

Suddenly Sabrina recognized the door "Puck no don't go in!" but it was too late. The blonde girl followed Puck into the room filled with snow, intending on grabbing him and dragging him out of the room, but the door shut and locked itself behind her.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!"

**A/N: And there you have it.**


End file.
